Who has time for love?
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: Kori's a busy girl who runs a busy life, but when love comes along, will she let it run her?
1. Chapter 1

**God knows why I'm starting a new one. Well, here's hoping you like it.**

* * *

BEEP, BEEP.

BEEP, BEEP.

That was the sound telling her that she was needed right away, the sound of another emergency. Kori Anders, MD, rushed to the foyer of the hospital to be met with a body that was covered in blood. He looked to be about 15 or 16 perhaps, with a gun shot wound to the chest, and he was losing blood fast!

"Get this patient to ER, stat!"

The boy was rushed away at Kori's command.

Kori looked as though she was a shy person, always taking a back seat in life, never speaking out, but damn, when she wanted something done she wasn't going to hesitate about it. She wasn't afraid to bark orders at everyone when it came down to it, especially in her work place. She was a good doctor, highly admired and respected, but hardly had time for a love life. She was involved with someone a long time ago, she met him when she was still a medical student, but it didn't work out.

Richard Grayson, playboy and adopted son to Bruce Wayne was sitting on the balcony under the evening stars. Gotham was good to him; he was adored and admired by everyone. He always had a gorgeous girl on his arm each time you saw him whether it was at charity events, social gatherings, or at night clubs. He had everything he wanted, but lately things had been looking bland what with his lifestyle, and for some time now he craved a change. For him it was the same endless routine, he just wanted a refreshing change – or a refreshing someone. He had friends of course, but even your friends can't be by your side 24/7, they had their own lives too. He would often yearn for someone he could just have an intelligent conversation with. Bruce was no fun, he was too busy criticizing everything Richard did, which didn't help their relationship.

He needed a change of scenery, his mind skimmed through all the possible places he could escape to until his decision rested on one place, the café that was downtown. Maybe he'd see someone he knew….or someone interesting.

Luckily her shift was over and she was free to go home. Her apartment was a safe haven she would long for at the end of the day, she had everything she needed there….

"Darn it!"

Except coffee. Kori forgot all about that fact there was none left. She however considered going to her favorite place and ordering the best coffee she thought they'd had, which reminded her that she could stop by on her way home to stock up on anything else she needed. Grabbing her jacket and keys she headed back for her car and drove off.

The café was quiet, there were only a few people there, not that many as it was late. Richard was sitting down with his latte and reading the paper, it's not like there was anything else to do. He ignored the sound of the door opening as he had done before, not expecting anyone of particular interest to walk in. But it wasn't until she had sat down with her coffee at the table by the window that his eyes fell on her. She was a gorgeous red head, slim figure and amazing green eyes. She looked tired and exhausted, but as he stared he could tell she looked innocent and sweet. He tried to be inconspicuous watching her every move, the way her eyes would tiredly blink, it added to her allure.

Kori sat at the table gazing outside. She would rather be at home catching up on some TV, but not without getting herself some delicious coffee to help her unwind. She was so tired, too tired to notice anyone staring at her this whole time. Thoughts of tomorrow and what the day was going to throw at her drifted by, making her grimace. Her dream was to have her own practice where she could work reasonable hours and be her own boss, but she didn't have the money to invest in that. It was going to be a while before she could save up enough just to even start thinking about drawing out the blueprints. She sighed as she caught the time.

He observed her as she glanced at her watch and got up to leave. He thought about following her home, but then that would seem too perverted, and it wasn't his style. No, that was more Roy's way, one of his best close friends. He did that once and got caught only to have the cops called on him, that was when he called Richard to bail him out of that little misunderstanding.

_Maybe if I'm lucky I'll bump into her again, _he thought to himself. _Aw, but who am I kidding, not a chance in hell a girl like that would be single._

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his daze and he caught the red head fumbling with her keys trying to remember where her car was parked. She drove a red Acura he noted, while she managed to locate it, getting in and speeding away into the distance.

He sighed heavily._ I'll probably never see __**her**__ again._

It was quiet at Wayne Manor that day even though Bruce was holding a meeting with some people to talk business. Richard walked into the kitchen from a work out at the gym and a shower. He took out a bottle of water from the fridge and began to sip it down when Bruce came in.

"Are your friends gone?"

"They were business associates Richard, and yes, they're gone."

"So now you're here to piss me off, right?"

Bruce glared at him, "Can't you just be in a good mood for once?"

"Funny, coz as soon as I begin to be in a good mood you come along and bring it down."

Bruce was just about to answer when he started to grab at his chest gasping for breath. He was choking! Richard was immediately alarmed.

"Oh my God! Bruce! ALFRED!"

The gray butler came rushing in as fast as he could.

"Is everything alright Master Dick, you sounded….good heavens!" Shocked at the sight of Bruce on the floor Alfred quickly knelt down and tried anything he could think of to revive him.

"He just fell…just like that. We were talking and that was it…it all happened so fast."

"It's alright Master Richard calm down, we need to get him some medical assistance straight away."

"You're right, I'll call 911," Richard flipped his cell open and was soon reporting the incident to the operator, who sent out an ambulance immediately.

Bruce Wayne was rushed through the doors and immediately all the medical staff began wheeling him into ER, everything was so frantic. Richard and Alfred were told to go to the waiting area, they were worried sick not knowing what to expect. Richard tried to see if he could get any news from what was going on, but all he was told was that they couldn't tell until they'd finished operating...

"It's late Master Richard, and I really do think you should go home and get some sleep."

"I can't Alfred, I just can't. I have to see if he's alright. Why don't you go, I'll call you if I hear anything, or if I need to be picked up."

Alfred nodded and quietly left, leaving a devastated Richard who had buried his face in his hands. How could this happen? He had to admit, there was always tension between the two, but that didn't mean he wanted anything like this to happen to Bruce. He would've given anything at that point to make sure he was alright.

He was oblivious to the various people walking in and out of the waiting area, too caught up in his own grief when he happened to look up to see none other than the same red head who was in the café that evening. She had her eyes closed as she let her head fall back while trying to massage the back of her neck with one hand. She had a white coat on with medical instruments dangling from her pockets and a name tag on her chest. This must be where she works then. He stood up and slowly approached her just as she opened her eyes and her gaze fell onto him. He froze in place not knowing what to do. She on the other hand, though a little startled, smiled warmly at him, calming his nerves enough for him to say, "Hi, my name's Richard."

She opened her mouth to speak but just as she was going to someone came in calling for her urgent assistance. Without a single word she rushed out to where she was needed. Richard stood there as if contemplating what he saw was real. He never thought he'd see someone as beautiful as her again, now if only he could get her name...


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get excited, it's just Chapter 2**

* * *

He was heading back to sit down when a nurse came in and told Richard he could see Bruce. He followed the nurse to the private room and peered inside as she held the door open for him. There he was, pipes and wires hooked up to him from a beeping machine, he looked so helpless. Slowly he drew near the bed and looked him over. The nurse had already left and shut the door. Richard sat down in a nearby chair and watched him sleep until his eyes groggily opened.

"Well, I hardly expected to see _you_ by my bedside."

"Be grateful _someone's_ here. God, Bruce you really know how to freak us out."

Bruce groaned and tried to wriggle in his bed.

"Stay put, you're not going anywhere," Richard commanded. "Do you know how worried Alfred and I were? God, don't ever do that."

"It's not like I planned on any of this to happen Richard, you know that."

"Yeah but…it was just….never mind."

Bruce surveyed the room he was in, as if trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. There was a knock at the door and a male doctor came in.

"Right now, Mr. Wayne I presume. I'm Doctor Connors, the doctor that was meant to see you has been called away, which explains why I'm here instead."

Richard introduced himself and immediately made with the questions, asking whether he was going to be alright and when they could take him home.

"Well Mr. Grayson, it seems his doctor wants him to stay here for a couple of nights to examine him." He was scanning over the patient chart on the clip board that usually hung from the bed, "and from what I'm seeing it appears you have suffered a heart attack."

_I could've told you that,_ thought Richard sarcastically. _Whoever Bruce's real doctor is better be able to tell us more than this quack._

Doctor Connors rambled on, something about diet and exercise, before leaving the room. Richard was relieved somewhat that Bruce seemed to be okay, from what he could tell until his real doctor arrived. What a night, Richard desperately needed something to relax him after all that drama.

"I'm going to see if they have anything to drink around here. You think you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

"You think I'm going to get up and walk away?" Even lying in a hospital bed having suffered a stroke he always seemed to maintain that humor that got under Richard's skin. Richard just rolled his eyes and left.

It was like being in a maze trying to find the cafeteria, or even a vending machine. He could still catch people walking the hallways, some were nurses and doctors, some were patients, and some were just like him. He tried to make sense of the overhead signs for any direction as to where he was – much like what he was trying to do with his own life. It was no use, he may as well give up and ask where the cafeteria was from the next person he saw, and that next person he happened to see was the gorgeous red head coming out of a corner laughing away with a friend. He was behind them a good few paces so they didn't notice him. He cautiously went closer, trying to be as inconspicuous as he could, until he was close enough to hear that cute laugh. It sounded like heaven, never before had he heard such a sweet sound coming from such a beauty. He'd seen and been with his fair share of beautiful women, but they were all snobs, stuck up and only concerned themselves with the material things in life. Sure they were gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside, he begged to differ. However there was something about _this_ woman that was different, he could feel it. He found himself eavesdropping on their conversation, just to hear _her_ voice.

"Gosh, I can't believe Larry would make a move on her like that," the blonde girl said. She yawned as she rubbed at her eyes. "Boy, I am beat."

"I can relate," said the young red head, "You wouldn't believe the busy day I've had." She started to rub the back of her neck just as she did in the waiting room when Richard was watching her that time. He saw her bare neck from the back and stared as she tried to rub away the tension. He could only imagine himself touching that exotic skin, with his hands, then his lips, all over her neck, her shoulders….

"Sometimes I wish I had someone at home waiting for me ready to give me a nice, relaxing massage." A million and one dirty thoughts ran through Richard's mind like a fast train.

"You know what, you should find yourself a guy. I can't imagine _you_ having difficulty in that department," the blonde said.

The red head looked at her. "Show me someone who can deal with the work schedule that I have. You know what it's like with me, I'm always being called away. Why just earlier today I happened to bump into this guy…."

"You met a guy?" the blonde's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well…sort of. He was introducing himself to me and told me his name, and I was just about to tell him mine when there was an emergency and I had to go. I swear Terra, the next words that were going to come out of my mouth were: 'I'm Kori. Kori Anders, pleased to meet you.' And he looked so sincere too."

Richard mouthed her name to get a feel of it on his lips. "_Kori Anders"_. He felt like saying it over and over again. That was all he needed to know. He turned around and walked back the way he thought he came, as far as he could tell.

The girls continued to chat out into the parking lot.

"So what was his name then?" Terra, the blonde girl asked.

"Who?"

"Duh. The guy who introduced himself to you, but you never got to tell him _your_ name."

The red head thought for a moment. "Well it was…Richard something…..Manson? Brayson?"

"How about Grayson?"

"Yes, yes, that was it. It was Richard Grayson, that's it."

"No way! Are you kidding me? Richard Grayson is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne, huh? Interesting," she said casually leaning against her car. For some reason she wasn't all that surprised.

**7:00 am**

Richard had fallen asleep on the chair in Bruce's room the night before, after making a call to Alfred informing him that Bruce was awake and doing fine for the moment. Bruce watched him thoughtfully, thinking back to the day when he took him in after Richard's parents died in that circus accident. The boy was so broken up about that he seemed to have lost all hope. It was no wonder that Bruce decided that Richard be adopted under his care, as his son. They never did develop that father-son relationship though, yet here he was, out of fear and concern for Bruce's life, no matter how much they would both deny it.

Richard stirred, groggily from the uncomfortable position he was lying in. He noticed a blanket tucked around him that he didn't remember having before.

"I see you're up," said Bruce. "The doctor was here while you were asleep."

"Oh yeah, which one, Doctor Connor State-The-Obvious?"

Bruce raised his brow at him but understood his hostility. He could tell Richard wasn't too fond of Dr Connors' lack of information. "I'm talking about my real doctor, as in the one who operated on me. She's very nice."

"A she, huh? Well at least you'll be entertained." It was a sarcastic remark, Richard wouldn't put it past Bruce to make the most of a pretty face.

"I know _you'll_ like her too, she's a sweetheart, she was the one who put that blanket over you while you were sleeping."

_So that's how that got there. _Richard's curiosity began to grow as to who this doctor was, he was about to ask Bruce when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

It was Alfred, wondering if he should bring breakfast for Bruce and Richard. Bruce tended to be a little fussy and Alfred thought it better he got a home cooked meal rather than leave him to the mercy of hospital food. After talking to Alfred Richard hung up and informed Bruce about the arrangements, to which Bruce agreed upon.

Richard was checking himself in the mirror at the mansion that afternoon. He came home with Alfred so that he could shower and put on some clean clothes, and now he was anxious to look his best. The red headed beauty named Kori had been constantly running through his mind and he wanted to get back to the hospital in hopes of catching her. After being fully satisfied with his appearance he dashed in his car, driving speedily to the hospital.

"_May as well check on Bruce, see how he's doing,"_ he thought, entering the main doors into the lobby area.

Elevator music, he hated it. He suppressed every urge to locate the speaker box and rip it out. The elevator would occasionally stop, allowing people to come in and leave when it came to their floor. It hardly seemed to matter to them that Richard Grayson, heir to Bruce Wayne's fortune was there. It was an odd feeling to be in that type of atmosphere, he was used to strangers throwing themselves at him, like he was royalty. Not that he ever felt like that, but he couldn't help being treated that way.

Turned out Bruce was already dressed and in his wheelchair when Richard got to him. He appeared unusually happy for some reason. That was scary, because it usually meant it had something to do with him, which normally wasn't good.

"_Shit, what has he got me into now?"_

He saw a nurse come by and hand him something which he placed on his lap, then allowed her to give him a light peck on his cheek. Richard rolled his eyes. Some things never change. When Bruce noticed him coming his way he nodded to acknowledge him.

"Are you sure there's not anything else I can help you with Mr. Wayne?" A blonde nurse asked him sweetly.

"Oh I think you've already done your part." Richard wondered if that meant what he thought it meant, but quickly pushed it out of his mind. "Besides, my ride is here."

"I thought they wanted you to stay for a couple more days." Richard asked coming behind to push the wheelchair.

"Actually, my doctor came first thing in the morning to tell me that I can go home whenever I wanted. My things are already packed so there's no need to wait."

As he wheeled Bruce towards the elevator Richard was deep in thought, he had come for somewhat of a different reason, but thanks to Bruce's doctor he had no reason to keep coming back in search of his mysterious red head.

"I still haven't seen your doctor yet, Bruce."

Richard didn't see the smirk creep up on Bruce's face. "Oh you will, she will be making home visits while I recover."

"Let me guess, your idea, right?"

Of course Bruce didn't say anything, thinking it was better to remain silent.

Richard came home that morning after shooting hoops with Vic, one of his closest friends. It had been a couple of days since Bruce was released from the hospital, he had been recovering in his room ever since. Alfred would help him out of bed whenever he needed to go to the bathroom or anything like that, and all his meals were brought upstairs to him.

He supposed he could see how Bruce was doing, maybe he could do with some company. If the situation was reversed Bruce would do the same…right? _"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Rich."_ Still, he ascended up the stairs heading straight for Bruce's bedroom. Damn, it was a long walk, Alfred must have a hard time bringing his meals and anything else he asks for. But then long walks did also have their advantages, because he was thinking about the girl that stole his breath away. He could see her in his mind now, those long legs, that curvy waist, just a little higher and he could see her perfectly proportioned chest. And then there was her face, adorned with luscious red hair. His first girl had been a red head, her name was Barbara but she was just a close friend now, he wasn't even sure why he liked her. She could never do anything for him the way _this_ girl had done. It was her eyes, he couldn't get over those eyes, no one he ever knew had those eyes. If only he could see her again, hear her voice, he swore he could hear her laugh, and then it got louder as he walked further. His imagination but just then he heard laughter as he stood outside his room. He opened the door peering in and there, to his amazement, was the same red head he couldn't stop thinking about. Both she and Bruce turned to see who it was that came in and she smiled sweetly to him.

"Ah, Richard. I'd like you to meet Dr Anders. Dr Anders, this is Richard."

His mouth was hung wide open as he stared, mesmerized by her form. It was her innocent laughter that broke the spell he was in and he immediately cleared his throat trying to pass off the awkward moment.

"Actually, I think we've already met. Richard Grayson was it?" she said, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Er…yeah. That's it." He nervously took her hand and shook it, but his touch lingered on a little longer at the feel of her soft hands. She laughed again guiding his attention to his actions yet again. He blushed immediately upon noticing the lengthy contact and pulled his hand back. Of course nothing gets past Bruce and he decided to have his fun.

"Richard, you never told me you met my doctor."

"Right! Your…doctor."

Bruce grinned to himself. "I told you you'd like her."

Richard glared at him for that while Dr Anders simply giggled. How could a doctor give off the impression of being so innocent? Now that he had a close up encounter of her he could see she looked very cute. Remembering when he saw her for the first time at the cafe that night he would've never have guessed that she was involved in this profession.

"Well then Mr. Wayne…"

"Now what did I tell you, call me Bruce," he scolded playfully to Dr Anders. Richard felt a pang of jealousy surge through him.

"Alright, Bruce," she continued, her smile never leaving, "it seems your health is progressing much better since I last saw you, but no doing anything that will cause you stress. So that means no meetings or business calls, or anything like that, okay?"

"And I want you to make sure his stress levels do _not_ exceed past the danger zone, or he'll find himself back in the hospital again," she said addressing Richard and Alfred.

"If I get you as my doctor, will it really be so bad coming back?"

Dr Anders shook her head while smiling at his playful manner. As for Richard, he wanted a sick bag and to hurl his guts out.

"Well if there's nothing else I think I shall be going." The doctor made her way to the door as Richard opened it for her and followed her out, leaving Alfred with Bruce.

Both were silent walking down the stairs, Richard wasn't sure what to say, luckily Dr Anders broke the silence.

"I trust you'll do your best to take care of him, I hope."

"Yeah, sure I will," he laughed, though it came out more like a nervous chuckle. He knew he couldn't just let her go, not like that. "Hey listen, I know we just met but I was wondering…I mean after everything you've done for Bruce...would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

A look of hesitation came over her. "Dinner? I don't know..."

"Or how about I buy you a drink? You name the time and the place."

Dr Anders thought for a moment then laughed. "Okay, it's fine with me, but before we do anything I think I need to properly introduce myself, especially after that little scene where I couldn't even tell you my name after you so kindly told me yours."

"That's…okay, you're a doctor, you're busy. Can't blame you right?"

"Well, even so," she said extending her hand, "I'm Kori Anders, and it's wonderful to meet you."

"Kori, that's…nice," he breathed.

"Why don't you give me a call?" she said handing him a business card. "My cell number is on the back."

Richard held the card in his hands, staring intently at it, until he heard the front door open. "Thanks…Dr…I mean, Kori."

She beamed, flashing her pearly whites at him, that smile could've knocked him to the ground senseless. Never before had anyone had that affect over him, he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

"Are you sure _you_ don't need a doctor?" she asked somewhat concerned.

"Wha…? Oh, sorry, no I'm fine, really."

"Okay. I guess I'll be seeing you soon then. Bye." And she left disappearing behind the door.

Richard was awestruck. He stared at the same spot where she had stood, her scent still lingering in the air. "Bye…Kori."


End file.
